Fate and Destiny
by Gozilla
Summary: (Sequel to Sacrifice) Legolas, as the second prince of Mirkwood, was destined to be the protector and the assassin for the crown prince. What if he was requested to eliminate the “potential enemies” to the crown prince - the House of Elrond?
1. Chapter 1 – The Recovery

Fate and Destiny  
  
By Gozilla

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. -  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!

* * *

This is a sequel of my last LOTR fanfic "Sacrifice" and it is a Legolas- centred AU fic (so kindly please bear with me if I got any of the facts / history wrong).  
  
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf, as the second prince of Mirkwood, was destined to be the protector and the assassin of the crown prince and the royal family. His first major task before his elder brother to be crowned as the crown prince was to eliminate any potential enemies to the future crown prince. But what if the "potential enemies" were the House of Elrond?  
  
This is the first time which I have not yet got the draft of the whole story before I post it (I have the draft for about 1/2 of the whole thing). As such, some delays in the update may be expected. Please forgive me for that! -  
  
No slash! Only pure friendship!  
  
Now, let's stop talking and get started!

* * *

crap – thoughts  
  
"crap" – conversation  
  
(crap) – author's note

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Recovery

* * *

Legolas slowly opened his eyes. Weak and disoriented, he found himself lying on a soft bed, covered by a feather-light blanket. He looked around and saw some familiar decoration in the room. He knew he was inside one of the guest rooms of the Rivendell palace which was specially preserved for him.  
  
He tried to sit up but failed as he found no strength in all his limbs. So he gave up and stayed lying on the bed.  
  
He looked out of the window and saw the clear blue sky of the early morning. Suddenly, a small blue bird landed on the windowsill, looking around the room with its curious eyes.  
  
"Hello there." Legolas whispered weakly, a smile on his pale face.  
  
The bird turned to look at the source of the voice. Without any fear, it flew and landed on the bed, beside Legolas' hand.  
  
Gently, Legolas stroke the soft feather of the bird and whispered in elvish to the bird. The bird, on the other hand, closed its eyes as if it was enjoying the smoothing touch of the elf.  
  
A light knock on the door broke the peacefulness, and the scared bird flew away from the window.  
  
The door slowly opened and a person walked into the room quietly.  
  
"Hello there, Estel." Legolas whispered weakly, the smile on his face widened.  
  
Aragorn turned around in surprise, not expecting the elf prince to be awake. A broad smile on his face, "Legolas, you are awake! You have no idea how worried we are." he said as he put down a tray on the table nearby. He sat on the chair beside the bed, "How are you feeling, my friend?"  
  
"I am fine." came the expected answer. Aragorn smiled, as he knew the stubborn prince would never say anything that might upset the others, even if it was an obvious understatement.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" Legolas asked, he remembered he was lying beneath the ancient tree of Rivendell, with Aragon knelt beside him, before everything was overwhelmed by blackness.  
  
"A whole week, my friend." Aragorn answered, "For a whole week you did not wake or even move. I feared the worst for you. Ada assured me that your life force is strong and you will recover from the injuries. I am so glad that you are finally awake."  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, confused, "A week? I felt like I just closed my eyes for a moment."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Then you must be the happiest person in the whole Rivendell. Do you know everyone was worried about you for the whole time? They will be very happy to know that you have finally wakened from your beauty sleep."  
  
Aragorn stood and took the tray from the table, "Now, first thing first. I have to check your injuries and re-bandage the wounds." he said as he put the tray with the medical supplies on the bed and helped the elf prince to sit up.  
  
Carefully, Aragorn unwrapped the bandages around the head and the upper torso of the elf prince. The wounds were still grave, but the healing was obvious and healthy.  
  
With one arm supporting the frail body of the elf prince, Aragorn gently cleaned the wounds.  
  
Legolas winced as the wounds screamed with sharp pain from the touch. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from making any sound of pain.  
  
But Aragorn could feel it as the elf's body tensed and shook slightly in pain. Knowing his friend's pride well, Aragorn decided not to say anything about this. Instead, he applied the medicine with great care as quickly as possible. To his relief, he sensed the shaking of the elf gradually ceased and the body relaxed.  
  
After rewrapping the wound, Aragorn gently laid the elf prince to the bed. Only then he found the prince was already asleep, with his eyes half- opened. He smiled to see that, instead of closing his eyes completely, Legolas slept with his eyes open, which was a good sign for an elf.  
  
Quietly, Aragorn gathered the medical supplies and walked towards the door. Before leaving the room, he looked back to his best friend, who slept peacefully, and felt a heavy burden being lifted from his heart. He then left the room and closed the door.

* * *

Two days later  
  
It was a bright and clear morning. Inside Legolas' room, Arwen sat on a chair near the prince's bed, reading a book to Legolas. Legolas, on the other hand, was lying on the bed and listening intently.  
  
Arwen knew very well how much the active young prince hates to be bedridden. She also knew that his injuries were preventing Legolas from leaving the room without collapsing.  
  
In order to cheer up the elf prince, Arwen found the book which Legolas had not yet finished reading it the last time he visited Rivendell. For the past two days, she came to the room and read the book to Legolas when he was awake.  
  
Legolas appreciated the company of Arwen. He felt extremely weak from his injuries that he could never imagine moving a limb would be so difficult. He felt safe and peaceful with Arwen, someone as close as a blood-sister to him, when he was in such a vulnerable state.  
  
A light knock on the door drew the attention of the two elves. Aragorn walked into the room with a tray of bandages and medicine in his hand.  
  
"How are you feeling, my friend?" Aragorn asked, putting the tray on a table near the bed.  
  
"I am fine." Legolas answered, smiling, "How many times do I have to tell you this before you stop worrying?"  
  
"A hundred times is still not enough." Aragorn smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Because you never tell us the truth. How do you actually feel? Be honest, my friend."  
  
"Just a bit tired." came the answer.  
  
"Just a bit?" Arwen asked, raising an eyebrow playfully, "Our little Greenleaf has been sleeping most of the day and night. He can barely keep himself awake for over half an hour. Or perhaps it is the book I am reading to be too boring to you."  
  
Legolas smiled sheepishly, knowing that whatever he said would not deceive the eyes of the two persons in front of him.  
  
Trying to change the topic, Legolas turned to Aragorn, "Estel, you have been here for over a week already. How is Gondor? Don't you have to go back and take care of the country?"  
  
Aragorn looked out of the window, avoiding eye contact with his best friend. Hesitantly, he said, "Actually Faramir has been sending messagers to Rivendell urging me to return to Gondor. They want to crown me as king as soon as possible. But how can I leave now when you have just started to recover? After all you have done for me?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "I really appreciate your company, my friend. But you have more important things to attend. Please don't let me be your obstacle. Return to Gondor and fulfil your duties as a king."  
  
Aragorn frowned, "How can I leave you now, when you are vulnerable to any attack?"  
  
"Don't underestimate the forces of Rivendell, Estel." Legolas replied, struggling to stay awake as exhaustion threatened to drag him to another healing sleep, "It is true that most of the elves have departed for the Undying Land. No orc or other foil creature would dare set foot to this land until the last elf leaves."  
  
"But..." Aragorn protested.  
  
"No but." Legolas whispered, his silver-blue eyes becoming unfocused, "Please return to Gondor, Estel. I will be fine..." as he fell into the comforting darkness.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn called but received no response. He sighed in defeat over the stubbornness of his best friend.  
  
"Estel, what is your decision?" Arwen asked, putting the book aside.  
  
"I will return to Gondor." Aragorn replied, "After I have re-bandaged this stubborn elf."

* * *

End of Chapter 1  
  
Please feel free to review and comment! Thanks! - 


	2. Chapter 2 – The Crowning Ceremony

Fate and Destiny  
  
By Gozilla

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. -  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!

* * *

Thanks a lot to those who left me wonderful reviews! Hope you will like this chapter!

* * *

crap – thoughts  
  
"crap" – conversation  
  
(crap) – author's note

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Crowning Ceremony

* * *

One week later, in Minas Tirith  
  
"My lord." Faramir pleaded, "The crowning ceremony must not be delayed any further! The hearts of the people of Gondor are getting unsettled with the absence of a leader to guide them through the re-building of the country."  
  
"It is not the time." Aragorn said, looking out of the window, "Legolas is not yet in the condition to travel around and I wish not my best friend to be absence from the crowning ceremony."  
  
"But the hearts of the people are getting restless." Faramir urged, "They are broken and despaired for the loss of many lives. The crowning of their king is the only way to relive their hearts. My lord, your people need you. People of Gondor need their king immediately."  
  
Aragorn paced the room in frustration. He knew the urgency of his crowning ceremony and the status of the people in Gondor. But he did not like the fact that his best friend would most probably miss one of the most important days of his life.  
  
"My lord!" Faramir urged desperately.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Aragorn answered. He sighed in defeat, "The crowning ceremony will be held three days from this day. But I need you to send a messager to send my invitation to Lord Elrond of Rivendell as quickly as possible. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my lord!" Faramir replied with a broad smile of relief on his face. "I will arrange the fastest messager to Rivendell and the crowning ceremony immediately." he said as he rushed out of the room.  
  
Aragorn could hear all the yelling and ordering outside of the room. He let out another sigh and looked out of the window. The gentle breeze seemed to be inviting the former ranger to join them for adventures, ones like he had in the past.  
  
"I told you I don't want to be king..." Aragorn murmured, he felt as if his best friend was standing beside him, smiling and ready to tease the once mighty ranger for giving in to another person so easily.  
  
"I wish you could be here..."

* * *

Three days later, in Minas Tirith  
  
The ceremony was tremendous. The only occasions Aragorn had ever seen so many people crowding together were on the battlefield. Royalty members and noblemen of every tribe and race from all around the Middle Earth came to join the ceremony, together with almost every single man and woman in Gondor and Rohan.  
  
But it is different, very different. Aragorn told himself silently. He felt tensed and very uneasy. It is not a battlefield. So, just relax. he kept reminding himself.  
  
He cursed silently under his nose. Damn it! It is a ceremony to celebrate! Why am I feeling so nervous? He had a feeling that he would rather be standing in front of the Black Gate facing the flood of orcs than the very stage he was standing, waiting and hoping for the ceremony to end soon.  
  
Aragorn stole a glimpse to the crowd. He saw the hobbits and Gimli were standing near the stage with Gandalf. The hobbits were very excited and their eyes shone with happiness which had almost lost in their journey to the destruction of the one ring.  
  
He smiled to himself, glad to see the hobbits had returned to their happy- selves again.  
  
Aragorn turned and met the eyes of the white wizard. Gandalf smiled to Aragorn, knowing very well the boredom was torturing the former ranger.  
  
Aragorn returned a bitter smile to the wizard before he turned and look for any sign of the elves. He was disappointed as couldn't find any before forcing himself to returning his attention to the ceremony.  
  
After an hour, the ceremony had finally come towards the end. Faramir, as the steward of Gondor, put the crown on Aragorn's head. Cheering exploded in the crowd.  
  
Suddenly, the cheering slowly subsided. All the people, including Aragorn, turned and looked at the back of the platform where the ceremony was held.  
  
Silence overwhelmed the whole place.  
  
At the back of the platform, it was like a river of light gently parting the sea of people.  
  
A group of a dozen elves, led by Legolas, who was wearing a silvery tunic, walked towards the stage from the back of the platform. People parted to give way to the elves, stunned and amused by their magical glow.  
  
Filled with happiness, Aragorn rushed towards the elves and stopped in front of his best friend. His broad smile slowly faded as he noticed Legolas was very pale and his eyes were slightly clouded.  
  
Before Aragorn could say a word, Legolas gave him an assuring smile and put an assuring hand on the king's shoulder. Aragorn, in return, smiled broadly and put his hand on the elf prince shoulder. Legolas silently tilted his head towards his back. Aragorn turned and looked behind the elf.  
  
There were Arwen and Elrond standing side-by-side, with Arwen holding her father's arm. The twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir were standing behind the two. Gently, Elrond took Arwen's hand off his arm and handed it to Aragorn.  
  
Stunned and surprised, Aragorn took Arwen's hand from Elrond. It was the very first time his foster father showed any sign of approval publicly to his relationship with Arwen.  
  
Aragorn bowed with respect and appreciation to Elrond. He then turned and led Arwen towards the stage. On the stage, they turned to the crowd before a cheer, even louder and merrier than the one before, exploded from the crowd. The sound of the cheering echoed all over the Middle Earth.

* * *

Grand Hall  
  
Right after the crowning ceremony, the new king and future queen were being rushed to the grand hall for the celebration feast.  
  
Once in the grand hall, Aragorn was immediately surrounded by many guests, congratulated for the victory over evil and the crowning. However, Aragorn wished so much to be with his elven family and his friends in the fellowship.  
  
Understanding the new king's frustration, Arwen gently squeezed Aragorn's hand and whispered in elvish, "Don't worry, I will find and accompany them." and she left to look for her family and the members of the fellowship.  
  
It was until the feast started that Aragorn could finally sit down and relax a little. He nodded with appreciation to Faramir, who insisted that that feast must be started and pull the new king out of the crowd.  
  
It took a few moments for Aragorn to gather himself and looked around. While the servants were serving food and drinks, Aragorn scanned the hall and look for his friends.  
  
The hobbits were on the left side of the hall, busied eating and drinking. Gimli was not with them. He then saw the elves sitting in a table nearby. But there was no sign of Elrond, his twin sons, Arwen or Legolas.  
  
Aragorn searched and searched again but failed to find the missing elves. Suddenly, a hand landed gently on his shoulder. He turned and saw the grey eyes of the white wizard.  
  
"They are not in the hall, my friend." Gandalf whispered, "Don't worry, they are fine."  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn asked, confused.  
  
"There is nothing you should worry about." Gandalf whispered, a hint of hesitation in his voice, "Enjoy the feast. You will see them tomorrow."  
  
"What is going on?" Aragorn demanded, "Where are they?"  
  
"They wish not to worry you, Aragorn." Gandalf sighed in defeat, "Legolas is not feeling well and has retired from the feast. The others are with him in the healing room, though he insisted that he would be fine on his own."  
  
Aragorn did not question any further. As a healer, he knew that, even with his elven healing ability, Legolas' injuries would need at least a month to be fully recovered. He cursed himself for being so careless when he saw the pale face and clouded eyes of the elf. He should have known that his best friend was in no condition to leave Rivendell and rode for two days to Gondor.  
  
Aragorn ate little and retired from the feast once the last plate of food was served. People watched in confusion as the new king rushed out of the grand hall.

* * *

Inside the healing room  
  
Legolas lied on the bed placed in the middle of the room. His breaths were slightly ragged and irregular.  
  
Elrond sat beside the bed, checking on the pulse of the elf prince. Arwen and her twin brothers stood on the other side of the bed, worries written on their faces.  
  
"How is he?" Gimli asked, standing beside Elrond.  
  
"He is doing fine." Elrond answered, putting down Legolas' hand, "The pain- killing herb is taking effect. He should be in much less pain now."  
  
"I told you that you should not come." Elrohir said, "Look what you have done to yourself? The two days' quick ride has almost re-opened your wounds."  
  
"I don't want to miss Aragorn's crowning ceremony." Legolas said weakly, "He is my best friend and it was one of his most important moments of his life."  
  
"Crazy elf!" Gimli interrupted. But deep inside his heart, he knew that any one of the three companions, including himself, would do the same in similar situation.  
  
Gently, Arwen stroke Legolas soft golden hair, "You will be alright, little Greenleaf. Now take some sleep and rest."  
  
Before Legolas could respond, a soft knock on the door drew everyone's attention.  
  
It was Aragorn. He walked towards the group, smiling, "I would like to thank all of you for coming. I am sorry that I could not speak to any of you earlier."  
  
"How are you feeling, my friend?" Aragorn asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Much better." Legolas replied.  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
Everyone just smiled at the simple conversation with deep friendship.  
  
Suddenly, sounds of footsteps echoed from the corridor outside. The four hobbits appeared at the door, each holding a large plate piled with fruits, meat and fresh bread.  
  
"I thought Gandalf was fooling us when he said that there is another party over here! I can't believe it is real!"  
  
"Yeah! Another party! More food! More fun!"  
  
"How can you people left us out of this private party? It is not a real party at all without a hobbit!"  
  
"Let's get started! Where is the ale? Did anyone bring along the ale? Don't tell me we forgot to bring it from the kitchen!"  
  
The room was immediately filled with the happy laughs and chatting of the hobbits. Gandalf slowly walked into the room and winced an eye playfully to the new king.  
  
The hobbits started singing and dancing around the room. They even got Elrond, who was very reluctant to do so, to dance with them.  
  
Surprised by the appearance of the hobbits and the wizard, Legolas smiled broadly as he felt the pain being taken away by the laughter in the room. Aragorn laughed wholeheartedly for the first time since the whole ceremony started.  
  
Aragorn stayed with Arwen and Legolas while the others started singing and dancing with the hobbits in the room.  
  
The party lasted for about an hour. It was when the group found that the elf prince was asleep with his eyelids half-closed, they ceased the party and left the room quietly for the elf to rest.  
  
Peacefully, Legolas spent the first night of his long stay in Minas Tirith.

* * *

End of Chapter 2  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to review and comment!  
  
This chapter marks the end of the connecting scenes between "Sacrifice" and this story. The next chapter will be the real start of "Fate and Destiny". 


	3. Chapter 3 – The King’s Request

Fate and Destiny  
  
By Gozilla  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. -  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
crap – thoughts  
  
"crap" – conversation  
  
(crap) – author's note  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 – The King's Request  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Mirkwood, five years after the end of the war of the Ring  
  
Celeblas, the first prince of Mirkwood, went in a quick pace across the palace corridor, ignoring the elves' curious gaze threw at him along the way. He knew too well of the possible consequences of making delay on his hot-tempered father's call. He stopped in front of a large oak wood door and straightened his clothes before knocking at the door.  
  
"Enter." came an authoritative deep voice.  
  
Swallowing his nervousness, Celeblas entered the throne room, keeping his head down.  
  
"Took you long enough." King Thranduil sat at the throne, impatience written on his face.  
  
"I am sorry, ada." Celeblas kept his head as low as possible, afraid of further angering his father, "I came as quickly as I could. Please forgive me."  
  
"Forget it." Thranduil said in annoyance, "There is more important thing I need you to know."  
  
Celeblas silently sighed in relief. He knew that he was very lucky, as compared to his younger brother, Legolas. Thranduil would have no hesitation in slapping the young prince in the face if he came a second later than the king expected, regardless of any reason. The thought of his brother pained him, for he had not been able to see Legolas for almost a thousand years.  
  
Celeblas loved Legolas very dearly. But he had not the courage to defend and protect his younger brother from their father, who violently expelled Legolas from Mirkwood on his last visit to the homeland, leaving the young prince injured and alone on the edge of the kingdom. It was when Legolas sent a letter secretly to Celeblas from Rivendell informing his safe arrival to the Last Homely Home that worries stopped eating him from the inside out.  
  
"Celeblas!" came the angry voice of the king. Celeblas almost jumped out of his skin as he realized that he was not paying attention to his father. "Yes, father. I am sorry that I was not listening." Celeblas apologized immediately, "I beg for your forgiveness. What is it you wish me to know?"  
  
"Celeblas, it is very important." Thranduil sighed in annoyance, "You will be turning 4,000 in six months' time. I wish to crown you as the crown prince of Mirkwood on the day."  
  
Celeblas looked up to his father in surprise. He did not expect his father to make such decision. In particular, he knew that his father still grieved for the loss of his wife almost two thousand years ago.  
  
"For this, I want you to arrange with Saelar to locate your brother and deliver this to him." Thranduil stated as he took a small parchment from the table beside him.  
  
"Legolas? Ada, you no longer angry with Legolas?" Celeblas could not suppress a smile, "You would allow him to come back to home, right?"  
  
Celeblas' excitement went cold when he saw the steel-cold eyes of his father. Immediately, he lowered his head, afraid.  
  
"Who said that I have forgiven that spoiled brat?" harsh words came from the king's mouth, "I want him here to fulfill his responsibility as a second prince to the kingdom and the family."  
  
Celeblas went pale as blood drained from his face, "But ada, Legolas is still very young. It is too much for such a young elf to become an assassin..."  
  
"Shut up!" Thranduil shouted angrily, throwing the wine cup at his son, "How dare you challenge your king's decision?! Especially over that worthless brother of yours!!"  
  
The wine cup hit Celeblas at his forehead, a thin line of blood trickled down from the shallow wound caused by the hit. He knelt to the ground, frightened and shaking slightly.  
  
Thranduil threw the parchment to the ground, in front of Celeblas, "Just find him and take him back as quickly as possible! You know how much I hate to wait!" he spat as he stormed out of the room. The guards passing by knelt and bow in fear as the elf king went pass them.  
  
Celeblas watched as his father disappeared in the long, dark corridor, fear filled his eyes. He turned to look at the parchment lying on the ground in front of him. He heart was tore between having to call back his brother to face the cruel fate for being a second prince, and having to disobey his father and face the horrific consequences himself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Gondor, two weeks later  
  
"Hey, clumsy human, you are slowing our pace!" Legolas turned and shouted playfully against the wind as he rode on Arod, his favourite horse, across the plain near the White City.  
  
"Yes, Estel, you are getting slow!" Elladan joined the teasing.  
  
"And getting old!" Elrohir laughed as the dark-haired twins rode along with Legolas.  
  
"Shut up! I am not old! And I am not slow!" Aragorn shouted, urging Hasulfel, his faithful brown stallion, to catch up with his best friend and brothers, "It's an unfair match between man and elves!" but there was not a hint of real anger or annoyance in his voice.  
  
Aragorn could not suppress a broad smile on his face. He felt as if he was back to the time when he was in his teens and still living in Rivendell. Horseback riding and racing was one of the favourite games among the elves and the human.  
  
The blonde archer whispered softly in elvish to the horse's ear, urging it to run faster. With the encouragement of its master, Arod sprang forward and ran so fast that its hoofs barely touched the ground.  
  
Legolas felt great as the fresh wind rushed pass him and he let out a wholehearted laugh of relief and happiness.  
  
The elves and the man rode towards the setting sun, shouting and laughing all the way.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A clearing in the middle of a large forest near Gondor, night time  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir laid on the grassland, looking at the cloud-less, starry sky above. A small campfire was burning a few feet away from them.  
  
"The ride was fun." Elrohir sighed in satisfaction, "Do you think Arwen and Ada would be mad at us for taking Estel out just like that?"  
  
"We left a note to them." Legolas argued.  
  
"Yes, a note saying, 'We will be back soon.'" Elladan said, "It says nothing basically. I just wanted to write a few more words telling her our planned destination. But you people were just too impatient and dragged me out."  
  
"She will be fine." Aragorn laughed light-heartedly, "By the way, this is not the first time we leave a meaningless note and sneak out. She and Ada are getting used to this. We will be fine as long as we get back in one piece. Faramir will take care of the administration work of the city during my leave."  
  
"When was the last time we have such a ride and camp trip?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Quite a long time ago." Elrohir answered, "Long enough for me to forget exactly when."  
  
"At least eight years ago." Legolas replied, "I remember it was Estel's the last trip to Rivendell before he returned again with the ring-bearer."  
  
"So long?" Aragorn said as he shot up and sat on the ground, surprised. He looked at his companions' ageless faces before turning back to the stars, "Time really flies. It had been five years since the war of the Ring. I was overwhelmed by the task of rebuilding the city and leading the people to recover from the devastating loss in the war. I am so glad that you two and Ada came to visit us. I could barely find time to breathe."  
  
"That's the duty of being a king." Elladan said, a hint of teasing in his voice.  
  
"That's one of the reasons why I did not want to be one." Aragorn sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumped as if he was totally exhausted, "The burden is so great that sometimes I just want to give up and flee. How I miss the care-free days in Rivendell and as a ranger."  
  
"We are sorry that we couldn't be with you in this difficult time." Elladan said.  
  
"Ada needs us to assist in securing our homeland and to protect those who made ways to the grey ships." Elrohir said, "The dark creatures scattered from Mordor assaulted our homeland frequently, especially the orcs. I guess their hatred towards elves will never extinguish even as their master has fallen."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." Aragorn turned to look at his best friend, who was lying on the ground beside him.  
  
Legolas looked at the king of men, his crystal blue eyes showed a bit of surprised and confusion, "For what?"  
  
Aragorn almost laughed at the sight of how much this almost 3,000 years old elf looked like an innocent elfling. He knew Legolas would only let down his mask and show his true young and innocent self in front of him and the twins.  
  
"I am so glad that you are by my side the whole time since the war." Aragorn smiled, "You can never imagine how much you have supported me through your presence here.  
  
Legolas smiled, "You know I will always stand by you whenever you need me."  
  
"I know." Aragorn said quietly as he lied down beside his best friend and his brothers. Feeling more secured than any protection stonewalls or iron doors could provide, his eyes slowly closed and drifted into peaceful sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-Around mid-night, in the clearing-  
  
"Estel, Estel, wake up." Legolas whispered, gently shaking the shoulder of the sleeping human. His keen eyes scanned the surroundings cautiously.  
  
"Go away, Legolas." Aragorn murmured sleepily, pushing away Legolas' hand on his shoulder, "It's not even dawn yet. Leave me alone and let me sleep."  
  
"Wake up, Estel." Legolas whispered, urgency lingered his voice, "There are orcs approaching."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Please feel free to review!  
  
Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4 – Attack or Under Attack?

Fate and Destiny  
  
By Gozilla  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. -  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello everyone! Thank you so much to those who kindly left me a review! I am extremely sorry for the delay. I was busy with my essay for school and I have just changed job. Sorry, sorry and sorry!  
  
There is one important thing. I would like to give a big "Thanks" to Navaer Lalaith for kindly helping me out on the elvish names. Please note that I have changed Legolas' brother's name to "Celeblas", which means "Silver Leaf" (I have also amended Chapter 3 in this regard). Sorry for any confusion caused.  
  
Now, let's stop talking and get started!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
crap – thoughts  
  
"crap" – conversation  
  
(crap) – author's note  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 – Attack or Under Attack?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The mention of the word 'orcs' brought Aragorn to full awareness. His eyes snap opened and he jumped to his feet, grabbing tightly on the handle of his sword, "Where are they? How many?"  
  
The twins almost laughed at the over-reaction of their brother.  
  
"Calm down, Estel." Elladan whispered, "They are at least two leagues from here. Legolas was the first to notice the sound of the footfalls and they are heading this way."  
  
"There are over 50 of them. They are moving slowly and will probably take about 10 minutes to get here." Legolas whispered as he looked into the depth of the forest, listening intently to the sound of the orcs' every movements.  
  
Though being best friends for decades, Aragorn still found it amazing for the woodland elf to be able to distinguish the identity and the location of the enemies from the mere faint sound of footfalls.  
  
"Let's give them a nice surprise." Elrohir said playfully as he climbed up to a tree and hid behind its thick leaves.  
  
"Good idea." Elladan said as he quickly climbed up a tree nearby.  
  
Legolas smiled and looked at Aragorn, who smiled back and shrugged his shoulders before Aragorn climbed and hid in a different tree. Legolas went to the horses and whispered in elvish to urge them to run for safety. He watched as the four horse galloped away into the depth of the forest before he climbed and hid in another tree. He put his hood up to disguise his pale feature and golden hair.  
  
The three elves and a man, each of them notched an arrow at their bows, formed a deadly trap for the unaware orcs.  
  
They waited patiently. Ten minutes passed and the first orc appeared in the clearing.  
  
"Men are such easy prey." one of the ugly orc said excitedly, waving a black sword covered with blood.  
  
"Yes, yes, they are slow and weak. They can't do anything without a horse or a weapon in hand. But we can tear them apart with our bare hands." another orcs rubbed its blood-stained hands.  
  
"Especially the children and women, they were so easy to catch and kill." a third orc laughed evilly.  
  
Aragorn felt his blood boiled as he listened to the cruel acts of the dark creatures against his people. He had been receiving reports that several small settlements at the border of his kingdom were recently attacked by orcs from Mordor. Even with the help of Legolas, they were unable track the orcs as there were heavy rainfalls in the areas, washing away the trace of the murderers.  
  
A raging fire burned Aragorn's heart and his fingers on the string of the bow tightened, ready to shoot the murderers walking in front of him.  
  
Sensing the tension of his friend, Legolas waved silently at the king, urging him to calm down. He knew that they would compromise their hiding place if they start attacking too soon. Being outnumbered by the orcs, they had to wait for all the orcs to be within shooting distance in order to have a better chance of winning.  
  
Aragorn saw Legolas' signal and understood his friend's silent plead. He took a deep breath and tried to suppress his anger. Be patient. They will pay for this very soon, all of them. Be patient. he thought to himself. He kept his eyes on the first three orcs, determined to kill them first to avenge for the innocent people killed.  
  
The first orcs said loudly, "And their flesh was so tender and juicy..." He stopped abruptly as an arrow pierced through its neck.  
  
Aragorn felt as a knife stabbed into his heart with the last statement of the orc. His control over his mind snapped and his fingers loosened unconsciously, shooting the first orc by its neck.  
  
Legolas and the twin brothers watched in shock as they saw Aragorn shooting the orc. There were still over half of the orcs out of their shooting distance. They held their breath and waited, hoping the orcs would not locate any of them before most of the dark creatures were within range.  
  
The body of the first orc fell to the ground heavily. It took a moment before the other orcs realised they were under attacked by an unseen enemy. Their roared in anger and gathered in a tight group, frantically searching among the trees for the attacker.  
  
It was when about two third of the orcs came within their shooting distance that an orc spotted Aragorn. It shouted, "There is it!" before Aragorn shot an arrow through its neck. It was dead before it hit the ground.  
  
The other orcs swarmed towards the tree where Aragorn was hiding. Aragorn dodged a few black arrows aimed at his head. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a few orcs trying to climb up the tree.  
  
Suddenly, three of the orcs climbing the tree fell to the ground, each with an arrow embedded in it heart.  
  
The orcs scattered in shock and looked for the unknown enemies while most of the others continue to attack the human.  
  
Desperate to save his best friend, Legolas continue to shot arrows at the orcs advancing on Aragorn, having no second thoughts of exposing himself to the dark creatures. His actions quickly revealed his location to the other orcs.  
  
"There is another one!" an orc shouted before falling to the ground, dead with an arrow inserted into its chest.  
  
About a third of the orcs turned to the newly found enemy while the majority of the dark creatures remained their focus on the human.  
  
In an attempt to divert as much of the unwanted attention to Aragorn, Legolas pulled down the hood, revealing his fair elven features and golden hair.  
  
"An elf!" the orcs shouted, immense anger filled the voice.  
  
"Kill him!" "He is mine!" "I am going to severe his body into hundreds of pieces" The deep hatred towards elves drawn most of the orcs' attention towards Legolas.  
  
Legolas suddenly found himself busied dodging under the rain of black arrows. The tree he was standing was surrounded by almost 40 orcs. Despite the great danger advancing on him, Legolas could not suppress a smile on his face as he saw only a dozen orcs remained their focus on the human.  
  
Knowing Aragorn would be able to handle the dozen orcs with time and not wanting to risk the other orcs to turn their attention back to the human, Legolas leapt among trees, drawing the majority of the orcs away from Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas lured the large group of orcs away from him, his heart filled with both appreciation and worries. He knew he had to kill the dozen orcs attacking him as soon as possible, as Legolas would not be able to handle so many orcs alone.  
  
Aragorn jumped from the tree and inserted his sword into the back of an orc with the momentum. He quickly retrieved his sword by kicking the already dead orc away from him. He raised his sword and blocked a black sword aimed for his head. A swing of his sword made a clean cut of an orc's head from its neck.  
  
Aragorn continued to fight as he noticed a few orcs fell dead to the ground, with arrows embedded in their heads or hearts. He knew instantly that at least one of the twins was there to help him, watching his back.  
  
It took about 10 minutes before all the dozen orcs were killed. Aragorn panted slightly as he watched Elrohir jumped down from a tree.  
  
"Where is Elladan?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He went after Legolas." Elrohir quickly gathered a handful of undamaged arrows from the corpses and put them into his quiver, "We need to catch up with them quickly. They need our help."  
  
The brothers sprang and ran, following the trace of the orc group.  
  
We are coming. Aragorn pleaded silently, Please be save.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-On the other side of the forest-  
  
Angry roars and shouts of orcs echoed across the forest. The orcs were getting increasing frustrated as their desire to kill the elf running in front of them burnt furiously in their wicked hearts. They wanted to draw blood from the fair being and torture it to death. But the elf had proved too fast for them to even get close. Their only hope was to shoot him down from the trees.  
  
The orcs were so focused on the escaping elf that none of them noticed a handful of their comrades at the back of the running group fell dead on the track, each fallen by a single elven arrow with the mark of Rivendell.  
  
Legolas jumped from tree to tree at ease as if he was running on the ground. His keen elven hearing allowed him to dodge the intensive rain of black arrows shooting at him from behind.  
  
Legolas knew he could not outrun or defeat such a large group of orcs. He needed to buy more time for the twins and Aragorn to catch up and help him. There was only one thought in his mind – to bait the orcs away from his friends as far as possible.  
  
Another shower of black arrows assaulted the prince. Once again, his excellent hearing and reflection enabled Legolas to avoid the arrows. However, one of arrows hit the trunk of a tree and rebounded, piercing deep into Legolas' right thigh.  
  
Being caught off guarded, Legolas bit hard on his lips to suppress a cry in pain and stumbled. He lost his balance and fell from the tree, towards the blood-thirsty orcs. His hands quickly grabbed a nearby branch and, using the momentum of the fall, Legolas managed to swing himself back on a branch of the tree.  
  
The orcs took advantage of the elf's injury and shot another shower of black arrows at the blonde archer.  
  
Ignoring the sharp pain on his thigh, Legolas jumped to another tree, trying to dodge the arrows. Unfortunately, his action was slowed by the injured leg and he was unable to avoid all the arrows.  
  
Legolas cried out in agony as white-hot pain swiped through his body with two arrows pierced into his body, one on the right shoulder and another one at his stomach. The pain was overwhelming and black spots danced in front his eyes.  
  
Immobilised by the excruciating pain from the wounds, Legolas could do nothing but to lean heavily on the tree trunks. He used every drop of his remaining strength to prevent himself from falling off the tree, knowing very clearly that he would certainly die if he fell into the hands of the orcs.  
  
The orcs shouted in triumph as they saw their prey crouched on the tree helplessly. A few orcs rushed to climb up the tree, eager to capture the elf and start their torture "game".  
  
Legolas watched in fear through his pain-filled eyes as the leading orc approached, its large deformed hand reached out to catch him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to review and comment!  
  
Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5 – Rescue

Fate and Destiny  
  
By Gozilla  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi there! Sorry for another delay in updating! I would like to give especial thank to Sirnonenath for being my beta reader! Thanks so much for helping!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. -  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
crap – thoughts  
  
"crap" – conversation  
  
(crap) – author's note  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 – Rescue  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
An arrow sliced through the air and embedded itself in the orc's heart, killing the dark creature instantly. The dead orc fell to the ground with a thud. Then another orc fell from the tree, with an identical arrow embedded in its head. It was when a third one fell dead to the ground that the orcs realized that the blond elf was not alone. They started shouting angrily and began to search for the hidden enemy.  
  
It must be Elladan or Elrohir. Legolas recognized the arrows' gold etchings as belonging to the house of Elrond. Heavy dizziness and overwhelming pain prevented him from knowing exactly where his friend was hiding or helping his friend to defeat the orcs. He felt his life slipping away with the blood that poured from the wounds. Blackness threatened to take over his mind, Please... be quick. I can't hold on much longer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Elladan followed the orcs running after Legolas. Understanding that they could not defeat such a large group of orcs in a direct confrontation, he knew he must weaken the group by reducing their number as much as possible.  
  
In order not to alarm the others orcs, he intentionally lagged behind, allowing him to shoot and kill the orcs at the back of the group. He succeeded in killing a dozen orcs without any of the others noticing.  
  
Silently, Elladan caught up with the group and was surprised to see that the orcs had stopped running. He noticed that all the orcs surrounded a certain tree and were looking toward the high branches. He followed their gaze along the tree. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Legolas crouching on a branch, with two black arrows protruding from his frail body.  
  
Elladan then saw a few orcs climbing towards the injured elf. Swiftly, he shot arrow after arrow at the orcs approaching his friend. He shot three orcs before the last realized what was happening and shouted angrily.  
  
Stupid orcs Elladan thought as he kept firing at the orcs surrounding the tree where Legolas was. He downed another four orcs before the rest spotted his location.  
  
Over half of the remaining orcs started pursuing Elladan, some shooting their black arrows at him. Thanks to their frantic attempt to take down Legolas earlier, most of their arrows were spent. Only a few of the orcs still had arrows with them. Elladan had no problem dodging the arrows and paid back by shooting down the pursuing orcs one-by-one with deadly accuracy.  
  
To his dismay, he saw five orcs climbing Legolas' tree, determined to bring down the injured elf. Hang on, Legolas he pleaded silently, dodging a black arrow aimed at his head, I need more time to finish off these orcs on my tail before I can get back to you.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas found the situation very confusing as his eyes had great difficulty focusing. He felt as if he were swimming, and the world spun around him in an incredible speed that he could not handle.  
  
Having guessed what had happened from the noises around, he suspected that one of the twins must have arrived and diverted the unwanted attention of the blood-thirsty orcs from him.  
  
Blood was pouring out from the three deep arrow wounds. Legolas could do nothing to stop the blood flow as he had to use all his remaining strength to hold on to the tree and prevent himself from falling to the ground.  
  
He failed to notice the approach of the orcs as his mind was clouded by the pain and massive blood loss. It was when he felt a hand roughly dig into his ankle that he realized he was still in grave danger.  
  
The orc smiled evilly as it grabbed the injured elf's ankle. It forcefully pulled the elf and threw him off the tree.  
  
Landing heavily on the ground, Legolas let out a painful scream as the fall broke the shafts of the arrows, pushing them deeper into his body.  
  
Legolas was on the edge of losing consciousness when an orc stepped over his limp body, its black sword ready to give the final blow. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come upon him.  
  
It never came.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and watched as the orc slowly fell to the ground beside him. He then noticed a familiar sword stabbed deeply into the orc's back.  
  
Aragorn's sword.  
  
Knowing his friends were there, Legolas sighed in relief and lost hold of the last of his consciousness.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn and Elrohir ran as fast as possible, their hearts burning with the urge to reach and help their brother and friend.  
  
Little skill was needed to follow the tracks of the orcs. Not only the heavy footfalls of the orcs, obvious to the least experienced of hunters, but also the bodies of a handful of orcs, each with an arrow with the mark of Rivendell embedded deep into its head or heart, told the running pair that they were on the right track.  
  
Aragorn and Elrohir knew they were almost there as they heard the angry roars and shouts of the orcs.  
  
Quietly, they hid behind thick bushes near the orcs, trying to understand the situation before attacking.  
  
The first thing they noticed was that there were dead bodies everywhere. They scanned the bodies and were relieved to find no trace of their friend or brother among the corpses. The sound of arrows slicing through the air drew the pair's attention to the left side of the scene.  
  
Quickly they found Elladan jumping from tree to tree, dodging the black arrows shot at him. In return, the older twin took every opportunity he had, shooting and killing the attacking orcs with deadly accuracy, wasting none of his arrows.  
  
Knowing that Elladan was in no immediate danger, Aragorn and Elrohir turned to look for their friend. They turned sharply towards their right as they heard a dull "thud" followed by the scream of a familiar voice, filled with white-hot agony.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened as he saw Legolas crumpled on the ground, obviously fallen from the tree. Aragorn watched in horror as an orc closed in on the elf prince, its black sword held over its head, ready for the final blow.  
  
"No!" Aragorn shouted. He rose and drew his sword with a speed he never thought he would be able to achieve, and threw the sword towards the orc towering over his injured friend.  
  
The sword found its mark and slashed deeply into the body of the orc. The orc died before it could even feel the pain.  
  
Aragorn rushed towards his fallen friend and retrieved the sword from the orc's body, while Elrohir shot down two of the orcs standing near Legolas with arrows. Aragorn sliced the remaining two orcs with his sword before bending down to check on the injured elf.  
  
Aragorn frowned in worry as he found Legolas was unconscious with his eyes closed. The elf's tunic was soaked with blood around his shoulder, stomach, and leg. But he had no time to inspect the wounds as he heard the other orcs approaching.  
  
Discovering the other elf and man, the group of orcs previously attacking Elladan divided into three groups. One group continued their attack on Elladan, another went after Elrohir, and the last group focused on Aragorn.  
  
With their number greatly depleted during the battle, it was not long before the two elves and the man slew all of the remaining orcs.  
  
Despite being exhausted by the long and fierce battle, Elladan and Elrohir were basically unharmed, only obtaining minor scratches and bruises. Aragorn received a long cut across his right arm by a black sword, along with other minor wounds.  
  
However, they paid no attention to their own injuries. Once the enemies were cleared, they rushed to check on their fallen friend.  
  
The elf prince did not move an inch and remained unconscious.  
  
Aragorn slowly turned Legolas to his back and took off the elf's tunic gently, allowing him to inspect the wounds. The three inhaled deeply as their saw the broken shafts of the arrows penetrating deep into Legolas' body. How deep, they did not know.  
  
"We have to get the arrows out," Aragorn said, concern written on his face, "The wounds will get infected if the arrows stay. And I need to know if the arrows are poisoned or not."  
  
"I will get the supplies for healing." Elladan said. He stood and made a sharp long whistle. A moment later, they heard the sound of hooves approaching.  
  
Their horses responded to the call and returned to their masters. Three of the horses nodded their heads, showing their happiness to see their masters again. Arod, on the other hand, approached the unconscious elf beside Aragorn. Arod lowered his head and pushed the elf gently with his nose, hoping to wake his master.  
  
"No, Arod." Aragorn gently pushed the horse's head away, "Your master is wounded. Please stay back so that we can tend to his injuries."  
  
As if the horse understood the words of the man, it walked away and stood beside the other three horses. But, Arod's eyes never left his master.  
  
Elladan took out some healing supplies from a bag hanging beside his horse's saddle, which Lord Elrond insisted each of the four carry whenever they went out, regardless of whether it was a long trip or a simple ride.  
  
Aragorn took the pack from his brother and nodded with appreciation. He then turned his focus back to Legolas. The elf prince was far too pale, due to the massive blood loss. Aragorn knew he must act quickly to remove the arrows and stop the bleeding.  
  
"But how are we going to remove the arrows?" Elrohir asked. The same question was ringing in Aragorn's mind, "We don't have any pain-killing or sleeping herbs."  
  
Aragorn hesitated. Without the proper herbs, the removal of the arrows and the making of the stitches afterwards would be extremely painful for Legolas. But they had no choice.  
  
"We have to do it." Aragorn answered in determination. He assessed the three wounds and knew that the removal of the arrow in the stomach would cause the greatest pain.  
  
Hoping that Legolas' unconscious state would reduce the intensity of the pain, Aragorn decided to remove the arrow in the elf's stomach first.  
  
"Please hold him down," Aragorn told his brothers sadly, "I am afraid that we will force him to wake when we take the arrow out."  
  
Nodding silently, Elladan held the elf by the shoulders while Elrohir held his legs. They readied themselves for the worst.  
  
"Ready? One, two, three." Aragorn took the broken shaft and removed the arrow with one swift movement.  
  
Legolas was violently awoken by the excruciating pain. He let out an ear- piercing scream and struggled blindly against the twin's hold of his body. The twins were caught in surprise. Legolas'' struggle was unexpectedly strong and they were quickly knocked off by the elf prince.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to review and comment!  
  
Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6 – Struggle

Fate and Destiny  
  
By Gozilla  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi there! Another update! Once again, I would like to give especial thank to Sirnonenath for being my beta reader! Thanks so much for helping!  
  
Also, thanks to all of you who kindly leave a review! I apologise for any discrepancies between the facts in the Book and this AU story. -  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. -  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
crap – thoughts  
  
"crap" – conversation  
  
(crap) – author's note  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 – Struggle  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas felt as if he were wakened by a bolt of lightning. Pain, great pain, was the only thing he could feel. Every part of his body exploded with pain. He screamed involuntarily, the agony unbearable. His eyes snapped opened but he could see nothing but a blur.  
  
He felt pressure on his shoulders and feet, restraining him. He let out a choked breath as fear filled his mind at the memory of the evil-faced orc who had thrown him from the tree.  
  
Ignoring the excruciating pain it caused, he struggled violently against his captors, fighting for his life. Once he was clear of the restraints, he knew he must run and get away from them, as far as he possibly could. He managed to gain his feet, only to fall to the ground as his injured leg failed to support him.  
  
Quickly, Legolas stood with his good leg, stumbling away as fast as his battered body could go. He saw nothing but the blurred outlines of the trees. Faintly, he heard distant shouts but could not make out the words; his mind was too clouded.  
  
Suddenly, he felt strong arms wrapping tightly around him, one across his waist and the other over his shoulders, pinning his arms to his sides. Legolas struggled with all his might and fought against the bound. But the blood loss was taking its toll, making him too weak to free himself.  
  
Out of desperation, he used all his remaining strength and bit the arm wrapped across his shoulders. He felt warm liquid flowing from the wound. The rich coppery taste filled his mouth. If his mind had been functioning properly, Legolas would have known the blood did not belong to an Orc. Their thick black blood was vile to the taste. Still, the smell of the sticky liquid assaulted his dimming senses, and he knew his life depended on whether he could loosen the arms around him.  
  
He kept his hold on the arm, hoping his attacker would release him due to the pain of the wound.  
  
But the arms did not loosen.  
  
"Legolas. Legolas!"  
  
Legolas thought he was imagining things as he faintly heard someone call his name. "Shhh... Everything will be fine, my friend. Legolas, calm down. Everything will be fine."  
  
The voice went through Legolas' clouded mind. Slowly, he recognized the owner of the voice.  
  
"Estel..." Legolas whispered, releasing his hold.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called his best friend's name. He saw the clouded and diluted eyes of the elf and knew that Legolas did not recognize them. "Legolas, please, calm down," he soothed, trying to calm the panicked elf.  
  
But the elf did not seem to hear his call.  
  
Once he was free from Elladan and Elrohir's restraint, Legolas leaped to his feet and fell to the ground as his injured leg failed to support him.  
  
Aragorn watched in worry as he saw the bleeding on Legolas' injured leg and stomach worsen due to the violent movement. But his main concern was the lack of recognition in Legolas' clouded eyes.  
  
"Legolas, please don't move. You are wounded," Elladan said, trying to reach the injured elf.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas stood and started stumbling away from the three, leaving a bloodied trail along the way.  
  
"Legolas, please, stop it," Aragorn shouted, his heart twisting in pain as he saw his best friend struggle blindly for his life.  
  
Knowing the elf would bleed to death if the wounds were not treated immediately, Aragorn made his move to still his injured friend. He ran after Legolas and wrapped his arm around the elf's waist and shoulders, locking the elf's arms, being careful not to disturb the arrow wounds.  
  
Legolas thrashed violently against Aragorn's hold. But, as Aragorn had expected, the elf was significantly weakened due to the blood loss and was quickly losing the fight.  
  
"Legolas, please, stop it," Aragorn urged, hoping his friend would recognize his voice, "Legolas, please."  
  
Suddenly, sharp pain shot through Aragorn's arm. He looked and found that Legolas, in his desperate attempt to free himself from Aragorn, had bitten down hard on his forearm. Legolas' mouth was soon covered with Aragorn's blood as it flowed freely from the wound.  
  
A tear fell from Aragorn's eye. The tear was not caused by the pain of his wound, for the king of man could endure pain a hundred folds this. It was his best friend's desperate attempt to fight against his 'attacker' that tore Aragorn's heart.  
  
Aragorn stayed as still as possible, not wanting to frighten the injured elf any more. "Legolas, Legolas," Aragorn whispered in a soothing voice, "Shhh... Everything will be fine, mellon nín. Legolas, calm down. Everything will be fine."  
  
Slowly, Aragorn felt the elf's body relax. Moments later, Legolas whispered weakly, "Estel?"  
  
"Yes, my friend. It is I, Estel," Aragorn whispered, the burden on his heart lightening as his best friend finally recognized him. He could still sense the tension in the elf's body. "Relax, Legolas. You are wounded. We need to tend your injuries," Aragorn said softly as he gently put the injured elf to the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked, his mind still in a state of confusion. His eyes struggled to focus, "Where are the orcs?"  
  
"They are dead, all of them," Aragorn answered. He rolled his cloak and put it under Legolas' head as a pillow.  
  
"Are you hurt? Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" Legolas tried to sit up, wanting to check the man for any injuries. But, he could manage only to rise an inch before falling back. He winced as the pain increased due to the fall.  
  
"Stay still, Legolas." Aragorn put an assuring hand on the elf's uninjured shoulder, "I am all right. So are Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"We are fine, Legolas." Elladan and Elrohir approached the pair, "You are the one who is most grievously wounded."  
  
Legolas sighed in relief as he assured himself that the three were basically unharmed. He felt safe with his friends around him and closed his eyes in exhaustion.  
  
"No, Legolas, you have to stay awake," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes, his eyes questioning.  
  
"I am sorry, my friend." Aragorn hated to be so cruel to his friend, knowing how exhausted the injured elf must feel, "There are still two arrows in your body and we must get them out. But we don't have any pain- killing or sleeping herbs with us. I need you to stay with me while we get them out. Otherwise, it will give you another shock as you sleep."  
  
Legolas nodded silently in understanding, too tired to protest.  
  
Aragorn looked at his elven brothers, who understood him immediately. Elladan went for Aragorn's healing bag. He took out a few rolls of bandages and a bag of athelas. He knelt beside Aragorn, ready to assist him.  
  
Elrohir, on the other hand, came back with a piece of clean cloth. He rolled it tightly and knelt beside Legolas, "Bite on it, Legolas."  
  
Without a word, Legolas bit the cloth obediently.  
  
Such compliance worried Aragorn; his stubborn friend would normally protest against such an arrangement. The lack of complaint meant only that the elf was very weak.  
  
Knowing they must act fast, Aragorn prepared himself. "We are taking the arrows out. Legolas, you ready?"  
  
The elf prince nodded, his bite on the cloth tightening. Elladan and Elrohir held the elf's shoulders and feet.  
  
Aragorn drew a deep breath and swiftly removed the arrows embedded in Legolas' shoulder and leg, not daring to pause and prolong his friend's suffering.  
  
Legolas felt as if his whole body were on fire. His face twisted and his body tensed under the excruciating pain. A muffled cry barely escaped his mouth before blackness finally overtook him.  
  
The three were surprised as the elf's body suddenly fell limp. Immediately, Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' neck. He sighed in relief as he found a pulse, though it was erratic and weak.  
  
Aragorn quickly checked the wounds for any sign of poison. To his dismay, he found the skin around the wounds crusted with a ring of black, indicating the arrowheads were indeed poisoned.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir also saw the wounds and frowned in deep concern.  
  
"We must get him to ada as soon as possible," Elladan said as they quietly tended to the three wounds, applying athelas to slow the bleeding and reduce the effect of the unknown poison.  
  
"But we have to wait till dawn," Elrohir said, "It is too risky to go through the forest in the dark."  
  
Aragorn looked at the stars and estimated that it would be about four hours before dawn. He wanted to bring Legolas to Lord Elrond as quickly as possible. But he also knew it would not be wise to travel through the forest at this late hour.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to review and comment!  
  
Thanks a lot! 


	7. Chapter 7 – Home

Fate and Destiny

By Gozilla

-------------------------------------------------

Hi there! Another update! I am extremely sorry for the delay in updating!

I must again give my especial thank to Sirnonenath for being my beta reader! Thanks so much for helping!

Also, thanks to all of you who kindly leave a review! I apologise for any discrepancies between the facts in the Book and this AU story. -

-------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!!

Enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------------

crap – thoughts

"crap" – conversation

(crap) – author's note

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 – Home

-------------------------------------------------

"We must get him to ada as soon as possible," Elladan said as they quietly tended to the three wounds, applying athelas to slow the bleeding and reduce the effect of the unknown poison.

"But we have to wait till dawn," Elrohir said, "It is too risky to go through the forest in the dark."

Aragorn looked at the stars and estimated that it would be about four hours before dawn. He wanted to bring Legolas to Lord Elrond as quickly as possible. But he also knew it would not be wise to travel through the forest at this late hour.

Reluctantly, Aragorn nodded in agreement and sat down on the ground, cradling the unconscious elf protectively in his lap.

Quietly, Elladan and Elrohir gathered some firewood and lit a small fire. Then, Elladan went to gather the unbroken arrows spent during the battle, not wishing to be equipped with only a handful of arrows if they were attacked on the way back to the White City.

Elrohir, on the other hand, went to take care of the horses. Though they were not involved in the battle, Legolas' struggle earlier had frightened the horses. Arod was especially restless, sensing the distress of his master. It took a few moments before Elrohir could calm the horses.

Aragorn sat quietly, staring at the fire. It felt as if it were a century ago that the four of them had ridden merrily across the plain, carefree and laughing. Yet, it had merely been a few hours, and now the three of them had barely escaped the handsof death, with Legolas lingering dangerously close tothe Halls of Mandos.

A few moments passed before Aragorn was able to bring his thoughts back to reality. It was then he realized that the wound on his forearm, inflicted by Legolas in his confused state, was still bleeding.

Aragorn looked around him and found a small roll of bandages, a leftover from his tending of the injured elf. He took the bandages and wrapped them around the wound.

With Aragorn's small movements, Legolas stirred and slowly opened his eyes, which were unfocused and cloudy. He was clearly disoriented.

"Legolas, Legolas." Aragorn stopped wrapping his arm and called softly, trying to help his friend to wake.

"Estel**,**" Legolas whispered hoarsely, finally able to focus. "Where are we?"

"We are still in the forest." Aragorn smiled; he was relieved to see his friend awake. "We will get you back to the White City by dawn. Ada will tend your wounds very soon."

"I wonder what he will say this time." A weak smile appeared on Legolas' pale face as he thought of Lord Elrond. Elrond was like a father to him.

Aragorn laughed softly, "Probably something like 'can't you simply return in one piece, unharmedand un-poisoned.' "

It was then thatLegolas noticed Aragorn's half-wrapped arm and the partially concealed wound. "What happened to your arm?"

Aragorn removedhis arm from Legolas' sight. "It is nothing. I was just being careless and scratched it."

Legolas frowned slightly. "It seems that youhave been bitten. . ." His eyes widened as memories flooded back to his mind, "... by me."

"I am sorry, Estel," Legolas whispered sadly, "I didn't mean to harm you."

"You were confused," Aragorn said. "I should be the one apologizing. You are wounded because of my hasty actions. You put your life at risk to save me. I should have been the one to pay for my stupidity."

"You would have done the same thing if you were in my position." Legolas whispered, his eyes half closed as he struggled against overwhelming exhaustion. "And I shall not let harm fall upon you if I can, young Estel, my brother..." he said as he lost the battle against exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep with his eyes closed.

"Thank you, my friend." Aragorn tightened his embrace and whispered softly into the sleeping elf's pointed ear, not sure if he would hear him, "Thank you... my brother."

-------------------------------------------------

It was the longest four hours Aragorn had ever experienced. Legolas had developed a high fever overnight and had yet to come back to consciousness. There was nothing the three could do but sit and wait for dawn to come.

As soon as the first light of morning broke, Elladan and Elrohir prepared the horses for departure.

Aragorn rode on Hasufel and, with the help of Elladan, settled his injured friend in front of him. Legolas leaned limply against Aragorn's body, his head resting on the king's shoulder. Aragorn held his friend tightly and they started for the White City, with Elladan riding in front and Elrohir riding behind. Arod, on the other hand, ran side-by-side with Aragorn. His eyes never left his master.

The group rode on quietly through the forest and across the plain. Aragorn's concern for his friend grew as he felt no decrease in the radiating heat coming off the elf. Legolas did not stir or move at all.

"Hold on, Legolas," Aragorn urged softly, "Hold on. We will get you to ada soon."

-------------------------------------------------

A day passed. The sun had almost set when the man and the threeelves entered the gate of the White City.

"Ada! Ada!" Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir shouted as they rushed into the room where Lord Elrond resided, with the limp body of Legolas in Aragorn's arms. They did not care if they alerted everyone in the city.

"I have been waiting for you." Lord Elrond stood near the entrance of the room. Immediately noticing the unconscious elf prince in his son's arms, Elrond frowned in worry. "Hurry, take him to the healing room."

Once they laid the injured elf on the bed, Elrond wasted no time and unwrapped the bandages in order to check on the wounds. He frowned as he saw the deep arrow wounds, each surrounded by blackened skin**.**

"Have you kept the arrowhead?" Elrond asked his sons. He needed to know the type of poison so that he might find the antidote quickly.

Aragorn felt a wave of panic wash over him. He had discarded the broken black arrows once they were removed from Legolas' body. He had been too busy tending his friend's wounds and too overcome with the emotional shock that he had forgotten to keep a sample of the poison that waseroding Legolas' life.

"Yes, ada," Elladan said, bringing the three brokenarrows from his bag and handing them to Elrond. Aragorn sighed in relief and nodded silently to his brother, showing his appreciation. It was times like this that Aragorn fully appreciated the calmness and wisdom of his elven brothers.

Elladan smiled back and turned his attention to the unconscious elf.

Elrond smelled the residual poison on the arrowheads and felt its texture. "It is a deadly poison, meant to kill the victimslowly and painfully within days."

The man and elves inhaled in unison at the words.

"It is lucky that you have brought back a sample of the poison." Elrond smiled, trying to soothe the rampant emotions of his sons. "I know how to make an antidote for the poison. Now, you three clean and rewrap the wounds while I make the antidote," he said as he left the room, with the arrows in his hands.

Knowing their friend would be safe in the hands of their father, the brothers looked at each other before a faint smile of relief spread across their faces. Quickly, they gathered some water and cloth to clean the wounds and then they rewrapped them carefully.

When it was done, Aragorn sat on the edge of the bed where the elf prince lay, placing a wet cloth on Legolas' forehead as an attempt to lower the high fever. Elrohir sat in a chair beside the bed.

Elladan brought some extra bandages and a container of water to the room. He put them on a small table and placed the tablebeside Aragorn. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of his human brother. "Let me take a look at the wounds on your arm."

"There is no need," Aragorn replied, his eyes never straying from his best friend, "They are nothing."

"Nothing or not, I will tend them," Elladan said, leaving no room for argument. "Let me see your arm."

Knowing too well that Elladan's stubbornness could rival Legolas', Aragorn gave up with a sighand let his brother check on his arm.

Elladan unwrapped the roughly done bandages on Aragorn's forearm. He frowned as he saw the deep punctures on the king's arm, almost reaching the bones. Legolas had indeed bittendown hard. "Now I know Legolas has sharp healthy teeth," Elladan joked as he cleaned the wounds, "and a very strong bite."

"He didn't mean to." Aragorn spoke softly; guilt filled his voice. "He did it out of desperation and was just trying to save his own life. He was too injured to know what he was doing. And I am the one responsible for his injuries. He was hurt because I was unable to control myself and shot the arrows before we could trap the orcs. If not for my hasty actions, we should have been able to defeat the whole group of orcs without any serious harm coming to us."

Before Elladan could say anything to comfort his brother, Lord Elrond entered the room, a small bottle of dark brown liquid in his hand.

Aragorn stood and gave way to his father. Elrond sat on the edge of the bed and slid an arm beneath the back of the injured elf. He pulled Legolas to a sitting position and slowly poured the dark brown liquid into the elf's mouth, not wanting to choke him in his unconscious state.

Once the bottle was emptied, Elrond gently eased the unconscious elf back onto the bed. With a wave of his hand, Elrond indicated that he wishedthe three to follow him out of the room.

Elrond closed the door behind him and spoke to his sons, "I have just given Legolas the antidote. However, as the poison itself is very strong**, **he won't wake for at least another two days."

The brothers looked at each other, worries re-surfacing in their hearts.

Elrond continued, "Also, there is a side effect of the antidote. It will hinder the patient's healing ability, making the patient vulnerable to infection. So I need you three to take turns looking after Legolas. You must clean and rewrap his wounds three times a day. Is that clear?"

The three nodded in confirmation. They bowed their heads, knowing the inevitable question was coming.

"Why can't you children ever return in one piece, unharmed and un-poisoned?" Elrond sighed in defeat and said, "Tell me what happened."

-------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 7

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to review and comment!

Thanks a lot!


End file.
